


behind the twitter notification

by aominedaikis



Series: nine times nine [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Social Media AU, Twitter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aominedaikis/pseuds/aominedaikis
Summary: @rintarouanti: @atsumuh8r hey we match ❤️↳ @atsumuh8r: fuck youor, the story of how everything is as it should be, except miya atsumu and suna rintarou are on twitter.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Series: nine times nine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831675
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	behind the twitter notification

**Author's Note:**

> one of these days i will give this fic a proper work skin to make it look more like twitter but for now, enjoy!

_1._

rin  
**@J4SONTODD**

dc stans do not interact / 17 he/him

@J4SONTODD: wait new oomf likes volleyball

@J4SONTODD: @adleromero hiii

a  
**@adleromero**

so theres this senior citizen, | he/him

@adleromero: wtf

@adleromero: i think new oomf is an irl??

@adleromero: holy shit

@J4SONTODD: hi  
[photo of suna.jpg]

@adleromero: 😳

@J4SONTODD: ?

@adleromero: nothing…

_2._

**rin**  
@J4SONTODD

> a: ok so dont freak
> 
> rin: ???
> 
> a: i think we know each other irl…
> 
> a: UNLESS UR CATFISHING ME?
> 
> a: and idt u are
> 
> rin: ok this is so weird
> 
> rin: first of all why the hell would i catfish you
> 
> rin: second of all who are u omg
> 
> a: dont freak
> 
> a: and u cant tell anyone
> 
> rin: well yea thatd require me telling ppl im on stan twt so i wont
> 
> rin: who is this fr
> 
> a: hey……..its atsumu
> 
> rin: pause
> 
> rin: oh my god
> 
> a: YOU CANT TELL OSAMU
> 
> rin: youre crazy
> 
> rin: why tf didnt you just softblock me when i followed you?????
> 
> a: because
> 
> a: idk actually
> 
> a: BUT YOU CANT TELL OSAMU
> 
> rin: why the hell would i tell osamu
> 
> rin: im not gonna go up to him and be like “hey btw ur twin is on stantwt. oh how do i know? well i am too” like???
> 
> rin: im not stupid
> 
> a: ok thank god
> 
> a: anyways hi oomf 😁😁😁
> 
> rin: should i sb you
> 
> a: what
> 
> rin: idk some ppl are weird about irls
> 
> a: nah its ok
> 
> a: this can be our secret

_3._

@J4SONTODD: @adleromero answer my texts

@J4SONTODD: @adleromero or get your ass to practice already. whichever works

@adleromero: im omw 🙄

@J4SONTODD: SO YOU CAN REPLY ON TWITTER BUT NOT MY TEXTS???

@adleromero: yeah i left you on read

@J4SONTODD: [read 4:23pm]

@adleromero: fuck off

@adleromero: really think @J4SONTODD is more bearable on twitter than irl guys

@J4SONTODD: im telling o**** about ur twitter

@adleromero: WHY ARE YOU THE WORST PERSON EVER

@adleromero: i hate @J4SONTODD /j

_4._

@adleromero: due to personal reasons i will be deactivating this acc

@adleromero: GUYS IM OKAY ITS NOT ANYTHING BAD im just deactivating because of Reasons

@J4SONTODD: reasons

@adleromero: whateverrrr 🙄 you know where to find me

Miya Atsumu  
**@AtsumuOfficial**

MSBY Black Jackals starting setter #13

> **rin** followed you

**rin**  
@J4SONTODD

> Miya Atsumu: you know i cant follow you back right
> 
> Miya Atsumu: ppl would be so sus if i followed back a stan twt acc
> 
> rin: im not asking you too
> 
> rin: cant someone who stans volleyball follow a volleyball player???
> 
> rin: maybe one day ill rat out to the media that msby black jackals’ starting setter is an adlers stan lol
> 
> Miya Atsumu: you wouldnt dare

_5._

if you know you know 🔒  
**@atsumuh8r**

rin but priv dont rq

@atsumuh8r: atsumu: you know where to find me  
atsumu when i follow him:  
[surprised pikachu meme.jpg]

@atsumuh8r: like 🙄🙄🙄 ok stupid

@romerodilf: I DIDNT THINK YOU WOULD FOLLOW ME ON YOUR STAN TWT ACC???

@romerodilf: im changing my @

starting over 🔒  
**@rintarouanti**

i still think romero is a dilf

@rintarouanti: @atsumuh8r hey we match ❤️

@atsumuh8r: fuck you

_6._

@J4SONTODD: watching a vleague game live vball oomfs be jealous

@J4SONTODD: lmfaooo miya atsumus first game…..interesting

@J4SONTODD: will be keeping an eye on him or something 👀

@rintarouanti: @atsumuh8r keep my name out of ur mouth on main

@atsumuh8r: you wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid

@rintarouanti: WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN

@rintarouanti: also are you offering cause .

@atsumuh8r: well am i staying at ur place tonight cause

@rintarouanti: yeah

@atsumuh8r: ok cool

_7._

@EJPRaijin: Welcome @SunaRintarou on Twitter!

Suna Rintarou  
**@SunaRintarou**

V.League @EJPRaijin volleyball player

> **Miya Atsumu** followed you

@AtsumuOfficial: welcome to the pro leagues @SunaRintarou!!!

↳ @atsumumyaa: omg????

↳ @atsumusmaid: HOLY SHIT

↳ @SunaRintarou: thanks Miya, looking forward to our first pro match lol

@rintarouanti: so weird interacting with rin on main lol

@atsumuh8r: yeah ik look at me proper punctuating my tweets

@rintarouanti: btw couldnt say it or main cos team managers will have a fuckin field day but im gonna kick your ass in raijin vs msby

@atsumuh8r: you literally wont

@rintarouanti: wanna bet

@atsumuh8r: loser sucks the winner’s dick and pays for dinner

@rintarouanti: damn rin…. if u wanted to take me out on a date and seduce me just say so

@atsumuh8r: no YOURE gonna be taking me out on a date cause ur gonna lose

_8._

@VLeagueNews: Is Miya Atsumu of the Black Jackals seeing someone? Sources say they spotted him with a girlfriend!

↳ @J4SONTODD: that cant be true hes literally dating me 🙄

↳ @atsumusmaid: ur literally a different breed of delusional

↳ @atsumumyaa: omg is atsumu cheating on u rin 😳😳😳

_9._

@AtsumuOfficial: I’m literally in love with @SunaRintarou

@SunaRintarou: Unfortunate. I’m in love with you too.

@atsumumyaa: hold up

@atsumumyaa: holy shit i think oomf is actually famous irl

@atsumumyaa: @J4SONTODD ARE YOU SUNA RINTAROU?????

**Author's Note:**

> some clarifications in case it wasn't clear: people on their stan twt accounts don't know that suna and atsumu are THE suna rintarou and miya atsumu. atsumu deactivated his account, meanwhile suna just kind of went less active but still kept his @J4SONTODD account.
> 
> please leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> find me on twitter.


End file.
